Past is Prologue
by Maggie4
Summary: Sequel to "Home Sweet...Home?" Marguerite's husband causes emotions to fly when he hitched a ride with Tribune back to the plateau r&r third altered chapter (3) is up.
1. Changes

Disclaimer: The usual.

A/N: To understand where this fic is starting form read Home Sweet…Home? Or at least the last chapter which is where Richard makes his first appearance.

A/N 2: I was checking through some old stories when I realised I left it hanging with Marguerite's ex hitching a ride back to plateau with Tribune, I remembered I'd started the sequel and didn't finish it. So after a long search I finally found it and here it is. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was just beginning to set but Roxton still continued to push the group on, he took point with Challanger behind him, Veronica and Malone then Marguerite and Richard bringing up the rear. Roxton glanced back at the couple and could not help but notice Marguerite's happy smile as she speaks to Richard -- her husband. What he didn't notice was the haunted look in her eyes and the secret glances she threw him every now and then. Roxton still could not believe it. Feelings of anger and jealousy began to stir up and he forced it back down. He could hear the couple some distance behind him but could not discern the words.__

"How could you not tell me you were alive?" Marguerite demanded. She spoke quietly, all too conscious of the people around them that would no doubt want to listen in on the conversation.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, you just disappeared" Richard answered, the reason sounded feeble even to him.

She shook her head as she thought back; old memories pushed themselves to the front of her mind. I saw you on the floor, you were dead…I saw Mr. Bradley shoot you" Marguerite had no idea what to think of this, one of the only reason she even liked the Plateau was because it was completely apart from her old life. It appeared that was about to change.

"Indeed he did but by some miracle I survived and when I woke I found you gone and Bradley dead…your handiwork no doubt" he chuckled.

Marguerite looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I stayed until Aiden was arrested and then I left; when I returned a few months later I had a price on my head" she explained simply.

A worried expression appeared on Richard's face. "What happened?"

"Oh this and that -- I came here and started a new life" she may have been married to the man but there were things she wouldn't let him find out. She generally kept him out of the business part.

"And with a new family…" Richard glanced around him, he wanted to get an idea on these people that his wife appeared to be so friendly with. He was terribly curious.

"Until three years ago you were the only family I ever had."

Richard abruptly stopped walking and turned Marguerite to face him.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain," he told her sincerely.

Marguerite shrugged it off and moved away. "It wasn't your fault" out of the corner of her eye she caught Roxton watching her. Their eyes met and he looked the other way quickly and continued on. "I'll be back in a minute." She started to walk faster to catch up with Roxton and match his long, purposeful strides. He kept his eyes front, staring straight ahead in deep concentration to keep from looking at her as she walked beside him. "If we keep walking at this pace we'll be back at the treehouse in no time."

"No point in hanging around" he replied in a detached manner.

Marguerite knew that at some point his distant attitude would frustrate her to the point of insanity. Knowing he would have to reply properly at some time, and that her continued presence would annoy him, as it was what Roxton did not want, she stayed by him and carried on speaking. "It's getting dark we should make camp," she pointed out.

"It's a waste of time; we'll reach the treehouse within the hour" Roxton did want to talk, despite the fact that he was acting otherwise. He just wanted to be out of earshot of the others, away from Richard. His stomach churned.

Once they were back at the treehouse it would be way too crowded to speak in private so Marguerite grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, effectively halting his march. "We should talk."

"Well there's nothing to talk about – you're married and your _husband _is here. You'll want to continue your life…with _him_" he turned his back on her then and moved quickly away.

Marguerite just watched as he departed. "It's not that easy" she muttered. She turned upon hearing footsteps behind her. She was relieved to see it was Challenger and not Richard with his many prying questions.

The scientist laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Give him some time, he just needs to adjust to the fact that your married…He's surprised to see Richard" as they all were.

"And I'm not!" the whole situation was infuriating. She cursed the day they ever found that damn cave. She cursed all the situations that led to them being there. Challenger and Marguerite walked side by side and presently Richard joined them. The jungle was unnerving him.

Veronica and Malone watched Marguerite and Challenger as they walked in deep conversation; unable to hear what was being said. "I just can't believe it; Marguerite – married" Malone shook his head.

"Poor Roxton. They were actually starting to talk without insulting each other when he comes along. He doesn't seem like Marguerite's type" Veronica mused. She planned on watching the newcomer like a hawk. The people that Marguerite was acquainted with that landed on the Plateau never seemed to be decent folk. She did not see why this man should be any different. It didn't make any difference to her that he was Marguerite's husband. A bad guy was a bad guy.

"You don't like him" Malone stated and followed her gaze.

"I don't trust him," she corrected.

* * *

Later that night in the treehouse Veronica, Malone and Challanger were sat at the table watching Marguerite and Richard. They were trying very hard not to eavesdrop on their conversation but it was a loosing battle. The group was bored and not tired enough to sleep and this new situation interested them.

Though Challenger tried not to show it. "What they are discussing is none of our concern," he pointed out.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious?" Malone questioned.

Challenger looked to where the couple was standing by the balcony.Not at all" he stood up and headed in the direction of the Lab; walking close to where Marguerite and Richard were chatting.

"They've been standing there for over two hours, what are they discussing that takes that long?"

"Their life" the reporter suggested. "They've been apart for so long, they have a lot to catch up on."

Marguerite shifted away from Richard not that their conversation was over, and walked to the elevator. She had so much to get her head around; she wanted to be far away from anyone and anything that could distract her.

Richard joined Veronica and Malone, smiling politely at them. Veronica merely nodded. "Where's Marguerite going?"

"I believe she mentioned taking a walk" he took an apple from the wooden bowl on the table and rubbed it against his shirt before taking a bite out of it, and leaning back in the chair.

"It isn't safe" Malone replied.

"I assure you she'll be fine" Richard shrugged nonchalantly. He knew Marguerite well enough to know she could take care of herself. He thought it amusing that the reporter apparently thought otherwise. He gave them a beaming smile.

"And I assure you it's too dangerous out there to be walking alone" Veronica contradicted him in a cool tone. There was just something about him that rubbed her up the wrong way. She stood up to go after Marguerite; the elevator had already descended whilst they debated.

Richard didn't want to cause an argument; he decided to agree with them, figuring that they should know this area a whole lot better than he. He wanted to change that as soon as possible, whenever entering a new place he found out as much about it as he could in able to get around easily. Richard would find that a lot harder at the Plateau – there were not travel books telling him everything. Then I shall get her."

"I'll go" a deep quiet voice interrupted them and the three turned to see Roxton standing silently by the stairs. They had not even noticed him there. He collected his rifle and exited the treehouse.

"Man of few words isn't he?" Richard commented uncertainly.

* * *

Marguerite was stood by the moonlit water; savoring the peaceful night. She turned, startled at the sound of twigs breaking and calmed when she noticed Roxton standing before her "Now you decide you want to talk" she rolled her eyes.

He spoke gruffly. He cared but now he was not allowed to, Marguerite was taken – literally right from under his nose. "You shouldn't be out her alone."

"Well now you're here to protect me" she smiled sweetly. The heiress didn't want things to change, but it already had before she could stop it. She hated not having any control.

"I'm here to take you back to the treehouse" Roxton didn't take the bait.

She took a step towards him. "I'd rather stay here for a while."

They stood in silence for the next few minutes neither one wanting to start a conversation first. Tired of the games and wanting to get to the bottom of things Roxton started, "…Why didn't you tell me you were still married? Why continue this pretence between --." He shook his head angrily and glared at her, he grabbed the rifle he had set beside a tree and turned to leave.

"I thought he was dead Roxton." He stopped in mid-step, he was prepared to listen, for now."I saw him die, I held him in my arms as he stopped breathing…you of all people know what its like to watch a loved one die." Not wanting to see the upcoming look of sympathy or sadness Marguerite looked away as he slowly turned to face her.

"I didn't know I…" Roxton sounded regretful, guilty even.

"You couldn't have, nobody knew. When I saw him walk out of that cave I couldn't believe it. I didn't stop to think how _any_of you might feel about him."

"Do you still love him?" he dreaded the answer but a part of him needed to know.

Marguerite appeared blown by his bluntness; that was her thing. "I…I'll let you know as soon as I've found out myself." An understanding passed between them and, maintaining a safe distance between each other, started back toward the treehouse.

* * *

Marguerite and Roxton walked out of the elevator looking happier than they were when they left. Out of need to see her, out of jealousy for the man she was with, Richard went to greet his wife while Roxton made his way into the kitchen area.

"How are you darling?"

"I'm fine" she shrugged. He went to kiss her and out of the corner of her eye Marguerite could Roxton watching them, saw but tried to ignore the flicker of pain. She moved her head and stepped back from Richard. "Goodnight" she said pleasantly. She glanced in Roxton's direction before going to her room and he smiled, almost sadly He couldn't describe how pleased he was that Marguerite was distancing herself from Richard – but it was for him and not what she wanted, and Roxton couldn't do that to her. It wasn't fair to any of them __

Richard turned to the man across the room. They were the only ones remaining now. "You don't like me much do you?"

"I can't say that I do" he responded honestly.

Quite curious about his open dislike Richard pressed on for answers. And why is that?"

"I don't know you, the only reason I'm tolerating you is because Marguerite knows you."

Richard smiled, amused by this, Roxton made to leave the room. Suddenly Richard got it, he understood. "You love her don't you?"

He smiled faintly. "I'd be a fool not to."

"I'll fight for her."

"You wouldn't deserve her if you didn't"

He left, leaving Richard standing in the middle of the darkened room to contemplate everything that had happened, to wonder on what lay ahead.

* * *

A/N: It's been so long since I wrote a LW story, before I start any new ones I'm finishing the ones that were never finished, starting with "Past is Prologue", a new chapter will be up soon but first I want to alter the format and add more, this is what I have so far and the rest will be finished tomorrow.

Before you press the back button don't forget the review button first


	2. Arguments

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Days passed by without much activity, Richard was quite tight lipped about himself and instead hung around the treehouse whilst the others were outside, he appeared to go out of his way to stay away from the others. They put it down to him merely being uncomfortable about being in a new place with new people. The only person he did speak to was Marguerite, and occasionally Malone. It was on the fourth day when Roxton, Challanger, Malone, Veronica and Richard were sitting at the table eating breakfast, at first in absolute silence that Richard actually started a conversation. Perhaps he decided that ignoring his new housemates was not going to get him anywhere, that they would only see him in a bad light.

"So who was that curious fellow who brought me here?"

Challanger looked up from his food to answer. "That would be Tribune."

Appearing genuinely interested Richard kept the conversation going with more questions. "And he's a dinosaur? I must say he isn't quite what I expected."

Out of all of them Challenger was the one, beside Marguerite, who seemed to really want to give Richard a chance. He knew treating him as an enemy or outcast wasn't exactly the way to go. "Tribune is more Lizard-man than dinosaur --."

"What do you mean he wasn't what you expected?" Roxton butted in.

Richard turned slightly red. "Excuse me?" he squirmed under the hunter's intense scrutiny, knowing the other man was trying to find fault with him.

"You said he wasn't what you expected...for a dinosaur. How would you know what to expect when you didn't know where you were?"

Veronica smirked. "That's a good question Roxton."

"Well...I guessed where I was after I heard Challenger's speech I...Shouldn't Marguerite be awake by now? It's rather late in the day to be sleeping" Richard clumsily changed the subject. He was rethinking his decision to strike up an early morning conversation.

"I'll go get her" Veronica offered and made to stand up.

"No need" a tired voice answered through a stifled yawn. Marguerite slowly walked towards them looking tired she sat down with the rest of the company.

"Coffee?" Roxton reached across the table for the pot and began pouring her a cup. He didn't need an answer to know what she wanted.

"Give me two –"she retorted through another yawn.

Richard pushed the pot away. "You don't drink that dreadful stuff, do you?"

"Try it, Malone got me hooked on the stuff --."

"I don't need to try it my dear, I must say you've picked up some dreadful habits...what would you do without me to keep you grounded" he laughed. The sound grated on everybody's nerves and they did nothing to conceal their distaste. He shook his head and tutted, the explorers looked to Marguerite expecting her to say something

"She's done fine so far" Roxton replied defensively.

"With your help no doubt" Richard's own jealousy rose to the surface.

"Stop it! Both of you...Try and get along" the two of them had been driving Marguerite up the wall. Arguing over her was rather flattering at first, now it just plain got on her nerves and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Darling do calm down." Her husband instructed in the manner of an adult talking to a child.

"I will not calm down!" Both men watched Marguerite as she stood up, intending on getting as far away from them as possible.

"Where are you going?" Malone asked.

She ignored him until she got into the elevator. "I have no idea -- away from those two" she indicated Roxton and Richard. The elevator started to descend.

Malone shouted after her. Going outside just when the various carnivorous inhabitants were hunting for breakfast was not a good idea, especially as she was unarmed. "Marguerite wait!" He ran into her room and returned with her holster belt and gun. A bashful Roxton followed him to take it and go after Marguerite.

"I'll give it to her" Veronica interrupted sternly. "You two are the last people she wants to see right now."

Knowing Veronica was right but not liking it in the least, Roxton nodded. "Take a rifle."

Richard watched on silent anger.

* * *

Veronica ran after Marguerite as the older woman traipsed through the jungle. "Marguerite! Marguerite wait! Stop!" She grabbed Marguerite by the arm and stopped her

"I'm not going back until they've at least started to be civilized to each other!" Marguerite spoke before Veronica could get a word in.

"I know...Malone and I have been waiting for something like this to happen" she admitted.

Marguerite took hold of the rifle that Veronica handed her. "What you couldn't have warned me?"

"Where are you going?" Veronica asked curiously as Marguerite marched onwards.

"As far away from him as possible" she was only half serious.

"Him? Roxton or Richard?"

Marguerite paused. "...Richard, I'd forgot what it was like to live with him, he can be so infuriating! Expecting me to do as he says..."

"I can't imagine you being told what to do..."

Marguerite stopped and started to walk the other way -- back towards the treehouse.

* * *

Marguerite strode back into the living area with Veronica behind her She came to a stop, arms folded, in front of Richard.

"What did you say to her?" Malone whispered to Veronica.

"Nothing she just came back" she shrugged.

"Could you leave Richard and I alone please," Marguerite asked of them politely. Curiosity overcoming good sense they stayed rooted to the spot._ "_Now!"

"Oh yeah I got something to do anyway" Malone quickly excused himself.

He walked downstairs. "I'll help you" Veronica added and followed him.

Neither Marguerite Nor Richard noticed Roxton by the balcony; too intent were they on confronting one another and finally having the chance to talk in private. "You made a fool out of me" Richard accused.

"You did that yourself..." she scoffed. "I was so upset about losing you I'd forgot how annoying you were!

"**Don't **try and get the upper hand over me it won't work, you need me my dear," he warned icily.

"I have all I need right here...the only reason you married me is so I could be your own personal trophy the thing you order around."

He sighed. "I'm so very sorry darling -- I just don't like being humiliated, its my flaw...I love you, you know that...I don't know what came over me" he looked so sorry. Marguerite shifted back as he lifted her chin up. "You forgive me don't you?"

"You don't own me any more Richard."

He gazed at her, smirking before he walked away. Marguerite glanced down at the gun that she still held. "Don't do anything you'll regret" Roxton came towards her, away from the balcony where he had been standing, listening, feeling guilty over prying but glad that he had.

"What do you mean by that?" Marguerite laughed it off and threw the gun on the chair.

"If I were you I'd probably think of doing the same thing" he admitted.

"How long have you been listening?" Marguerite wanted to know; she was annoyed and showed it plainly. She wasn't falling for Roxton's cheeky little innocent act.

"Long enough" he replied softly.

"Whatever you heard; forget it" she headed in the opposite direction.

Roxton wasn't going to drop it that easily. He was fighting for her; he couldn't forget that. "I can't do that Marguerite." She backed away from him, tired then."I'm not Richard."

"That's what Richard said about my first husband and look at him now."


	3. Going somewhere

**Chapter Three**

The next day Roxton and Challanger, while waiting for Marguerite in the elevator as she searched for something in her room, listened outside the heavy rain as it beat down against the treehouse. Water cascaded from the roof and dripped over the edge like an imitation waterfall. Richard watched them from the kitchen. He had been quiet ever since the talk they had the day before after deciding it would be better for him to keep his mouth shut until the explorers had adapted to him being around.

It wasn't working and half the group still wanted him to leave, Malone was on the fence over the while situation.

"Challanger, what do you think of Richard?"

The Scientist turned to Roxton as he answered his question. "I can't really pass judgement on him until I've spoken to him...We don't seem to speak much he spends so much of his time with Marguerite or alone in his room" he may have been too taken with his work lately to actively participate in many conversations but he still saw what happened around him.

"You would think he'd try and get to know us if he's going to be living here" Roxton pointed out and watched as Richard walked through the kitchen and into the bedroom. He wanted to be a fly on the wall during this conversation. Challenger sent him a warning glance though and he remained where he was, in the elevator and still waiting for Marguerite.

* * *

"I don't like it here."

Marguerite, who was used to his blunt comments by now didn't turn around to face him while she answered in a frank tone. "You just have to get used to it."

"Mmm I don't want to get used to it this place is so crowded not what I'm used to at all" he sounded like a moaning child preparing to have a tantrum.

She continued to busy herself around the room until she found what she was looking for. "Feel free to leave at any time."

His false smile rapidly disappeared and a scowl came in its place. "If I go anywhere I would expect you to go with me."

"I'm sure you'll do fine on your own."

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to leave me?" he asked pointedly.

She nodded slowly but didn't turn around. "That won't happen again" the last time had been four years before she left for the Plateau. They had had an argument in which Marguerite had announced she was leaving, knowing that if that happened he wouldn't see one penny of her money ever again he had threatened to inform the police of some of her little business arrangements. She had called his bluff and things had turned sour quickly. Marguerite had not forgotten.

"I know, because next time I might aim the gun somewhere else..."

She spun around. "You hurt any of them and you won't get away with it!" Marguerite took a step forward but without a weapon of any kind in her hand he merely laughed, angering her further.

"Let's just continue to play the happy couple shall we and we'll see what happens from there" Richard was smug. Marguerite only wanted the opportunity to wipe it clean from his face.

She pushed passed him and strode over to where Roxton and Challanger awaited her. Veronica intercepted her. "Marguerite? I heard what he said...He doesn't need to stay here" Veronica, now more than ever wanted to be rid of Richard. She and Marguerite didn't always see eye to eye but she drew the line at the arrogant man's behaviour. She did not know if he was a man of his word but judging from how he had a tendency to act Veronica was not willing to take that chance. And now the rest of the explorers might be in trouble. The jungle native was seriously contemplating throwing him to the dinosaurs.

"If he leaves on his own we'll always be looking over our shoulder...before I met you and Roxton, Malone, Challanger I only had to worry about myself..."

Roxton and Challanger listened to their conversation and decided now would be a good time to butt in. "What are you saying?" Roxton question, frowning in worry. He didn't like where this was going.

Marguerite spoke directly to Roxton; he needed to know this. "I can't stay here it isn't safe...for you most of all –"she began, regretfully.

Richard coughed and interrupted them. "If we are leaving then you should pack..." he did not worry over what the explorers might do. They would be furious but they would never shoot him in cold blood, which they would have to do if it meant keeping him from Marguerite. She left the room, seething but unable to do anything.

"Don't speak to my wife again" Richard's seldom seen cocky attitude reared its ugly head again.

"You remember what I said? I meant it" Roxton took a step forward and Challenger pulled him back. The hunter might not shoot Richard, but by the time Roxton was finished with him the other man would wish for that end.

"It doesn't matter now if you meant it or not as of now you won't ever see her again!" he gloated.

* * *

Marguerite took her time getting her things together but the time to go came fast anyway and before long she found herselfin the elevatorsaying goodbye, Richard waited, hovering close-by. He was satisfied, he had what he wanted and his happiness showed on his face. "We'll still have to trade with the Zanga if you need to contact me leave a message with Assai..."

"You don't have to leave" Veronica repeated what she had said before but knew Marguerite would not, could not change her mind.

"Yeah, who'll remind Roxton to roast the beans for coffee?" Malone added in, livening the drab mood, the air was tense.

"Malone, don't ever stop writing in your journals..." she stopped in front of Challenger. "You find a way off the plateau give me a call" the chances were slim but she wouldn't give up hope of getting back home just yet. She mentally scolded herself, feeling stupid for becoming so sentimental. It wasn't like her.

"I wouldn't leave without you" Roxton softly told her. But she knew that already.

"None of us would" Challenger came forward and gave her a quick hug.

"**You'll **always be welcome here" Veronica looked across at Richard and glared at him. The imagine in her mind of him being chased by a hungry T-Rex made her smile.

"John, forget about --."

Richard shouted to her from his vantage point in the living area. "Darling, do hurry up!" She reluctantly waited for Richard to join her in the elevator; Marguerite took one last look around the treehouse as the elevator descended, for the last time for her...down below an interested Tribune was hidden amongst the trees he watched as they left without a backward glance.

* * *

They had walked for hours through the Plateau while Marguerite navigated the way through trees and bushes. She knew the spot to go for a while; it was a cave the explorers had used sometimes on their way to the Zanga village, for rest. Richard had accused her of trying to exhaust him, going so far as to say she was bringing him this far out only to leave him lost in the middle of the jungle. Marguerite didn't admit to him that the thought had crossed her mind. But now, she was simply biding her time until the right moment presented itself for her to do something.

That night Richard was half-asleep as he kept watch over Marguerite, who had stayed near the mouth of the caveHe still did not trust her not to run away.

"Cheer up Marguerite those people were too boring for you anyway."

"You got along fine without me for three years, why do you need me now?" she knew the answer herself really.

"I always needed you" he admitted in a tone that could have passed as sincere.

She shot him a look that said she did not believe his admission. "I'll need to get supplies from the Zanga tomorrow; you can come along or you can stay here it doesn't really matter which."

"Then I'll stay here turn this place into home" he cheerfully remarked as he bedded down for night.

"It'll never be home" Marguerite whispered out of earshot, a nearby cricket the only thing to hear her, and he wouldn't be much help.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

****

AUTHORS NOTE

I won't be updating any fanfics for about five days because of a holiday but I'll update once I get back.

Have a great week!

*Good luck to all that entered the Xpose competition I think the winner will be announced in Monday's issue*

*Veggie I expect another chapter to your fic when I return*

Maggie


	5. Attack

Chapter Four  
  
A week later at the Zanga village, Veronica hugs her friend.  
  
VERONICA: Assai its good to see you.  
  
ASSAI: I have a message for Lord Roxton from Marguerite.  
  
VERONICA: Is she here!  
  
ASSAI: She has not been her for a while she tries to come at least once a week for supplies so she's due any day now.  
  
Assai hands Veronica the message.  
  
VERONICA: So have you seen Richard?  
  
Assai nods grimly.  
  
ASSAI: I do not like him he can be cruel.  
  
Veronica looks shocked.  
  
VERONICA: To Marguerite?  
  
ASSAI: No. To the people here.He never has a nice word to say even though Marguerite taught him some of our words. She isn't happy Veronica, though she doesn't say anything I can see.  
  
VERONICA: Roxton will be glad to hear from her.  
  
ASSAI: Why does she stay with this man?  
  
They start walking through the crowd.  
  
ASSAI: If she moved back to the treehouse would she not be safe?  
  
VERONICA: Marguerite doesn't think so.  
  
* * *  
  
Richard watches Marguerite leave the cave, she conceals her gun.  
  
RICHARD: Don't take too long.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'll be as long as it takes.  
  
RICHARD: Don't make me come out to find you.  
  
MARGUERITE: Don't wait up.  
  
She starts to walk away.  
  
RICHARD: Darling what happened to you gun?  
  
MARGUERITE: I left it at the treehouse you didn't want me to bring it so I didn't.  
  
He breaks out in a smile.  
  
RICHARD: Finally you begin to see things my way.  
  
Once she's out of sight he picks up his rifle and walks out of the cave, Tribune watches from the bushes.  
  
* * *  
  
Veronica and Assai are sat under the shade of a tree eating some fruit.  
  
ASSAI: I heard them arguing one day, he went to strike her I have never seen her so angry before that day.  
  
VERONICA: What happened?  
  
ASSAI: I don't know he never shouted at her again though.  
  
They hear people shouting and two women run past them terrified, two men on horseback gallop past them the riders in leather uniforms. They begin throwing nets over the two women. Two more riders halt in front of Veronica and Assai, Veronica takes a knife from her boot while one of the warriors draws his sword. A foot soldier sneaks up behind them and a puts a dagger to Assai's throat.  
  
They signal for Veronica to throw down her weapon, she reluctantly complies.  
  
* * *  
  
As Marguerite nears the Zanga village she sees a young woman run past her.  
  
MARGUERITE: What the hell!  
  
Another warrior clad in the same uniform as the others gallops past her a net in on hand a spear in the other, Marguerite aims at him.  
  
MARGUERITE: Drop it!  
  
The warrior turns on her while the woman hides behind a group of bushes, he throws the net which narrowly misses her. He produces a whip from his belt, in the distance more warriors gallop towards them. He prepares to throw the spear when Marguerite shoots him. She turns to the frightened woman.  
  
MARGUERITE: What's going on?  
  
WOMAN: Men! Take us!  
  
She turns to run when a dagger hits her in the chest she grabs Marguerite by the arm as she falls to the ground.  
  
WOMAN: Help us!  
  
The other riders run closer and Marguerite takes off at a run the riders stop by their fallen comrade.  
  
* * *  
  
Veronica and Assai are dragged by rope behind the two horsemen.  
  
VERONICA: I haven't seen them before.  
  
ASSAI: What will they do with us?  
  
VERONICA: .I don't know.  
  
ASSAI: How will anyone know where we are?  
  
VERONICA: Someone will find us. They have to.  
  
* * *  
  
Marguerite stops to catch her breath she listens to see if she can hear the riders. She rests against a tree when she hears a horse. She gets ready to run again then stops when she hears a familiar voice.  
  
TRIBUNE: The warriors have taken your jungle friend and the Zanga girl.  
  
MARGUERITE: What are you doing here!  
  
TRIBUNE: And I thought you'd be glad to see me I am after all the only one around who can save you from the men who are after you.  
  
MARGUERITE: I can take care of myself Tribune.What are you following me for anyway?  
  
TRIBUNE: I came to warn your companions that your husband is on his way to the treehouse. Tell me why are you living with him in that dreadful cave?  
  
MARGUERITE: That is none of your business!  
  
Tribune cocks his head to one side and listens.  
  
TRIBUNE: They're coming.  
  
He holds out his hand.  
  
TRIBUNE: It will be a lot faster if you travel with me.  
  
She looks in the distance then gets up behind Tribune.  
  
TRIBUNE: You can thank me any time.  
  
MARGUERITE: Just go.  
  
He sniggers, then gallops off into the trees, the warriors still following.  
  
* * * Marguerite hurriedly dismounts and runs towards the treehouse while Tribune waits. She sees Malone chopping wood by the elevator.  
  
MARGUERITE: Malone!  
  
He looks up and sees her through the bushes.  
  
MALONE: Roxton.Challanger! Look whose here.  
  
He sees the riders coming towards her, he grabs the rifle by the electric fence and shoots. The bullet ricochets of a tree near the closest rider. Malone aims again when the second warrior rides in front of him, the horse rears and gallops off. Marguerite and the other rider are gone and Tribune lies on the floor beside his horse.  
  
TBC.  
  
*Don't forget to review* 


End file.
